


Happy Valentine's Day, Draco

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theirs has never been the  easiest of relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day, Draco

Ron was standing in front of the Quidditch store on Diagon Alley, but he barely saw the new Nimbus in the window, because his mind was elsewhere. He was forty-three years old, had two school aged children, and a failed marriage. That wasn't even the worse part. A divorce was never a happy event, but what made things worse was his family insistence that he should feel sadder and more depressed than he did.

He knew that they didn't understand. Even Harry had asked why he and Hermione had split up, but Ron hadn't been able to explain. It wasn't that he didn't love Hermione. He did; he would always love her. The reverse was true as well. He and Hermione were friends, best friends, but growing up, they had changed too much. Hermione was driven by her career, she loved being around people who engaged in stimulating conversation, she craved to travel. When he wasn't working, Ron was happy to stay home, drink a beer, talk about Quidditch and watch a game on the telly.

It'd been a gradual thing, too. They didn't just get up one day and decide that they didn't want to be married. It happened slowly, with Hermione making new friends, Ron spending more time with colleagues, until they both realized that they were living separate lives. They were fine with it, but their families not so much. They still talked so much about Hermione that Ron hadn't found the right time to tell them about his new lover.

"Are you planning on stealing that broom?"

Ron snorted at the haughty voice. "No, Malfoy, I was hoping that someone showed up and bought it for me." He turned his head. "Would you like to buy it for me?"

"Sure, Valentine's Day's coming up. Now, I have the perfect gift," Draco answered. "How's your wife?"

"Divorced, and yours?" Ron asked, even though they both knew about their exes.

"Divorced as well," Draco answered with a faint smile. "We were bound to have something in common sooner or later."

"You're so full of it, Malfoy," Ron answered. "C'mon, mate. Let's get a beer."

"I'm not your mate," Draco answered, but he fell into step with Ron. "Is the family still badgering you?"

"As if they'll ever stop," Ron said with a sigh. "Maybe we should have my mother talk to your mother. Your mother is fine with the divorce, isn't she?"

Draco looked at him. "Are you mad? We'll have to hide. I hope you have plans to move far away. Like the moon."

"There's no telly there," Ron answered.

"There's no Quidditch there, which means, we shall not have them meet and talk, and we can stay here," Draco said. 

"And have a beer," Ron said.

Draco nodded. "And have a beer. At my house."

It was Ron's turn to nod. "At your house. Come on, let's go."

* * *

The yelling started the moment Ron stepped out of the fireplace. "What the hell is this, Malfoy? I don't need you to buy me things"

"There is a reason I connected this fireplace to your home, and that is to ensure that no one else knows that you are here. Your yelling defies that purpose," Draco answered, calmly. "Now, for the package, I believe that's what you wanted for Valentine's Day. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but when two people are together for months, it is customary to buy presents. I also find from experience that when someone is staring at a Nimbus for ages and then says that's what he wants for Valentine's day, he should not be surprised or upset when receiving said Nimbus. Does that answer your question?"

Ron stared for a moment, trying to remember when he'd said that he wanted the Nimbus, and it finally dawned on him. "I was joking! I was thinking about Hermione, my family and us, how to tell them, and then you showed up." He put the Nimbus on the round table in the corner. "Besides, that's not the same Nimbus. That's an experimental one. No one has it."

Draco shrugged. "I might work at the Ministry, but my last name still gives me a few connections. I thought you'd like it."

Ron looked at the broom and smiled. "I do. I just thought-"

"What? That I was making fun of you? That I was making an indirect reference to your family? You spend almost every night here. Don't you think we're past that, Weasley?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. We still aren't past last names," Ron answered with a sigh. He sat down on one of the arm chairs with his fingers laced and elbows on his legs. He stared down for a few seconds before raising his head. "What are we doing? We've been together for _months_ , we never use our first names in case we slip up in public, we meet in this room in secret, we haven't told anyone. I thought about breaking it off."

"Then why haven't you?" Draco asked, taking a seat on the other chair. The two chairs were close and their knees touched, but neither moved. "If it's what you want."

Ron shook his head. "But it's not. I'm happy here, in this room, when it's just us, but I can't… I'm not like you, Ma- Draco. I don't like to hide and keep secret. It was bad enough with Harry and Voldemort, but at least there was a reason."

"I'm not ashamed if that's what you're thinking," Draco answered. "And we had reasons. Your divorce was too fresh, our fathers hate each other, your mother killed my mother's sister, and we had been at each other's throats since we were children. I'd say that those are very good reasons when we weren't even sure about what we were doing."

"It's been months and we know what we're doing," Ron answered with a grin

Draco snorted. "I was not referring to our sexual life, something that shall not be discussed with our families. Ever." His fingers curled around the back of Ron's head and pulled him closer. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. "We don't have to keep this a secret, but we do have to find a way to tell them that avoids hexes, murder and Azkaban."

"Your plans suck," Ron murmured. "Always have."

Draco chuckled . "Fine, I'll leave it to the strategist. What do you want to do?"

"Take your parents out to dinner, that new family restaurant in Diagon Alley. I'll bring my family. We can make reservation for that private room," Ron suggested.

"Because you don't have a family, but an entire village. How many are there now?" Draco asked.

"Too many for you to care or remember, but it's not just the number of people. I want to tell them in public, with the waiters present, but in case I misjudged their ability to stay in control while out, the private room will limit the damage. Senior Auror's family and Wizengamot member's family hexing each other makes for a very good headline, even without Harry Potter there."

Draco laughed. "All of this to stay out of the papers. You can be as sneaky as a Slytherin."

"Oy, what's with the insult?" Ron asked, but he was smiling.

"Not an insult, but a willingness to go along with your plan. Tonight then?"

Ron nodded. "Tonight." He leaned in for another kiss and stood up. "I'll get them ready and I shall see you later."

Draco stood up as well. "You will… Oh, and Ron, if they ask you, tell them you're meeting a person who's in love with you."

Ron froze where he stood, right by the fireplace. He debated if he should step through and pretend he hadn't heard, but he was a Gryffindor and avoidance wasn't in his style. He closed the gap between them, closed his arms around Draco's waist and crushed their lips together. 

"You're a right bastard, saying these things when I need to leave," Ron said. "I love you, too,"

Draco smirked. "I wouldn't have said it if you hadn't. Now, go get everyone ready and I shall see you at the restaurant."

Ron went back to the fireplace. "Happy Valentine's Day, Draco."

Draco smiled. It was a happy day, indeed.


End file.
